VisxKiller132's Adventure Book 1: From a Baby to A Robot
by AngaSong13
Summary: This is Book 1 of the Series because me and VisxKiller132 from the PS3 were talking on Skype and this came in our head. It was and ordinary chat and became a story! {Sly Cooper, Danny Phantom, Jak and Daxter, Me, WWE Superstars Kane, RVD, Terri, Greg. And of course the main character VisxKiller132 {Slash between Kane/RVD . Hope you like it and if ya don't shucks for ya Derpo


**My friends won't pick up their Skype... LIZ ANSWER *quivers angrily* PICKKKKKK UPPPPPPPPP THE PHONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *Shakes angrily* If you don't pick up I'm gonna call your house! PIIIIICCCCCKKKKKKK UPPPPPPPPPPP! LOLZ XDDDDDDD**

**LIZ PICK THE FUCK UP**

***FACEPALM* (facepalm)**

**: LIZ IF YA DON'T PICK UP I'M GONNA KICK THE SHIT OUTTA YA**

**LIZ PICK THE FUCKIN PHONE UP BEFORE I PUNCH A HOLE IN MY COMPUTER AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Screams and destroys house with flamethrowers and bombs* I'M A MANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAACCC CCCCCC**

**I'M GONNA DIE OF A HARD ATTACK**

**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**: *KICKS LITTLE DOGGIES ON STREET***

***KICKS THE MAILMAN IN THE ASS***

***GRABS A LITTLE GIRL BY HAIR AND SWINGS HER INTO THE LAKE***

***DESTROYS HOUSE WITH FLAMETHROWERS AND BOMBS AND BLOWS UP VISX AND FREEZES HIM***

***THEN TAUNTS HIM OVER AND OVER***

**: *until he leaves***

***Then unfreezes him and attacks his limp body***

***Then stomps his face with a big steel boot***

***Then grabs Visx and throws him to a pack of Itz3bods and says "GET HIM!"***

***They all tares him apart and hand them back to me which I boil all his parts and eat him for dinner***

**Then I beat up Kelly until all limbs are broken and red then freeze her**

***Then I have to take a waz and don't realize that I have to shit and when I go he goes down the drain***

***Now he is in the sewer, and he is picked up by some garbage man and he takes him to the hospital and says "Make a baby out of this...***

***The ppl agree and they make him a baby and send him w/ a stork and the giant demon bird sends him to a dark house on a hill and when the person openes him Visx screames because the Undertaker is there rolling his eyes in the back of his head and tombstones the new baby***

***The stork screams and grabs the limp baby back to the hospital and says "*skawk* Get this baby *skawk* to the robot machine *skawk*" Then the nurses rush him to it and slide him on they converyer belt and the baby is like "Whats... goo... going on?" Then some claws come over and get to work***

***When the baby comes out he is a robot with a lazar diaper and he says to the nurses "I'm Visxie! How may I serve you?" The nurses giggle and say "Nothing much." One nurse comes over and hands him some water but she trips and spills it on him and says "Oops" then he fries up and turns onto eliminate mode and he yells roboticaly "Must elimanate, Elimate! You must all... DIE!***

***The nurses scream and yell "SOMEONE HELP US!" Then the Hurricane {Gregory Helms} comes in with RVD, Terri, and Kane and says "Have no fear, Hurricane is here." The others look at him annoyed and he says "With Kane, RVD, and Terri" Then Terri runs out with some nunchunks but the robot backhands her into Kane's arms**

***Hurricane scowls and says super fast "Whats up with that, you just hit a girl that is NOT cool!" Then the robot grabs his cape and swings him into the wall and he just misses a nurse and he makes a phone with his thumbs and whispers "Call me... Terri doesn't have to know!" Then he kisses the girl fully on the lips and she holds them and stares at him dreamfully as he goes back to the fight in slow motion***

***Then RVD uses his Karate style and gives a spinning wheel kick to the robot but the robot burns his foot and RVD screeches out in pain so Kane comes in and absorbs the flame before catching his friend and says "Leave the fire to me Rob." Then he grabs the robot and chokeslams it. Then the robot gets up and says "MUST ELIMINATE! MUST KILL! MUST DESTROY ENEMIES, DOOM'S WORD IS... LAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!***

***Then Kane grabs RVD and hefts him over his shoulder and says "TERRI, GREG, TO THE HURR-CYCLE!" Then they all run to Hurricane's super cool fast limo and hop in as the hospital blows up. Then Visx comes out normally and says "Hi I'm Visxie can I serve you? Terri awws him and scoops him up and says "Yourr sooo cutteee!" Then Visx turns back into the robot and blows up her face***

***Terri screams and drops the robot and holds her face and yells "GREGGGG!" Hurricane then yells from the car "I gotta new girl and she's way hotter than you" Then Kane grabs his shirt collar and says "GET HER NOW!" The limo swerves and RVD falls onto his laps and Kane's hand accedentiatly falls on his ass and Rob's eyes buldge as Greg comes back with Terri squirming in his arms***

***Visx smiles evilly and says "I found Kane's weakness" Then he takes out a love arrow and shoots it as Kane who turns to look Rob with love in his eyes and Rob steps back in fear. Before he can have a breath of exileration Kane's arms constrict around him and say "I never realized how hot and handsome you are..." Rob gasped!***

***Rob yells "YOUR UNDER A SPELL MAN CUT IT OUT!" Before he can say anymore Kane's lips press against his and Rob screams as Kane does this and Greg pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of them and says "This is sooooo going on the internet!"**

***Kane just smiles and moves his hand down Rob's back and removes his lips from Rob's before saying "Wanna have sex?" Rob just lookes on with a frozen look on his face. His mouth is wide open and eyes are blank. Then Kane says "I'll take that as a yes." He goes to lift of Rob's shirt***

***As he lifts it up he sees Rob's beautiful chest and immediatly drools and moved his mouth to his neck and starts to kiss it. Then he moves his hand down to... his pants... then Rob screams before Kane shuts it with a searing kiss***

***When he is done he removes his pants and sees Rob's p-p-penis..."**

***UNCENSORED SEX SCENE***

***Visx smiles when he hears Rob scream and says "Man I wish that I could have seen that" Then he walks down the street and grabs a rock he found goes to a nearby fancy resturaunt and pretends he is a begger boy and knocks on the window. The couple there see him and are about give him food when he becomes a robot again and throws the rock in the window, breaking it and knocking the guy out cold***

***He freezes the guy and the women screams and yells *A NOOB IS HERE EVERYONE RUN!" Visx knocks her out with a spam finisher and freezes her as well. "Ahhh I've been frozen!" Then a girl name AngaSong jumps in and says "Freeze you noob!" Visx squeals and tries to run but she spears him and spams him with Fists of Fury and then says "No one messes with the fair people" Then she smiles and walks away in the crowd.***

***Across town at the WWE inn one of hotel rooms were kicked open and Kane walked in with Rob in his arms and said "Stop squirming Rob, why would you run away from the one you love?" Then Rob said loudly "I DO LIKE YOU KANE BUT NOT THAT WAY! LET ME GO MAN! THIS IS NOT RIGHT YOUR UNDER A FRICKEN SPELL!" Kane laughed as Greg smiled and said "I'm takin Terri to the hospital. You guys have fun" With that... he left... And Kane turned to Rob and smiled.***

***AngaSong walked downtown and was smiling but stopped when she heard a sound. She turned her head and saw a ghost and she screamed! She ran away but the thing chased. Then she heard "NOT SO FAST!" She looked above and saw Danny Phantom floating there and said "Down boy That girl isn't edible." The ghost dog thing growled and jumped at the teen ghost and knocked him off his feet, biting his leg and dragging him across the ground.***

***AngaSong is taken aback that her favorite hero was saving her. Then Danny yelled "Down Boy!" He scratched the dog's chin and the dog barked happily before transforming back into a small ghost puppy. Danny laughed and said "Ghost dogs are a lot more entertaining then real dogs." He landed himself on the ground and then he said while lifting up his foot "Great invisble dog doo... -_-"**

***Visx got up and walked around. He walked to a hotel and saw the big W that represented WWE Inn. He went to the receptionest desk and asked "What room is Kane and RVD in?" The woman gave him a tag that said RM. 234 and Visx smiled evilly before becoming a robot again and using a flamethrower, burned the hotel and the lady at the desk. Then he headed for Rm. 234***

***When he got there he heard cries coming from inside and listened. "Come on Rob just tell me and I'll do what you want!" Rob yelled a hoarsly cry and Visx walked in and saw Kane and Rob's head snapped up. Visx doubled over in laughter as he saw them both on the bed with Rob resisiting.***

***"I think you deserve a better place Rob..." he said evilly and took out a gun and aimed it at RVD. Rob gasped and Kane growled before lunging at Visx. He knocked the gun out of his hand and grabbed Rob and shoved him out the door yelling "Rob even if you don't feel the same way I will always love you! Run Rob quickly!" Rob stared at him in worry but before he had time to say anything. He fell to the floor in heap and felt his eyes gets fuzzy saw a giant hand cup his chin before he faded out***

***AngaSong watched as Danny finally got the dog to go away and ran over and latched her arms around him and said "Thank you tHANK YOU!" Danny smiled and said "Don't worry bout it that dog gives me trouble ALL the time!" Then he said "Nice meeting you here is my number if you need me!"***

***When Rob awoke he was strapped in a chair in a dark room and looked up. Rob then saw a dark figure over him and saw Visx standing there smirking. "It's so sad that you didn't want Kaney... he loved you and you hurt him. He ran away upset with himself and he hasn't come back so I kidnapped you from the hospital." Rob screamed before Visx gagged him and hit him with a fire extinguisher to the skull.***

***Kane stocked away in aungish with himself he just found out that he was put under a spell and regained his memory. He had fucked Rob and hurt his best friend. His friend was in the hospital and he didn't want to go back. His cell phone buzzed and he looked at the message. It said "You want your friend... Come and get him... Kane's eyes sparked in anger and he fell to his knees and let out a strangled emmited roar.***

***Visx became a robot and walked into his lair. There he met the other robots he made. There was Itz3bod, Smokinrev1, Legend LDR, etc and said "Together we shall build a new body for me and CONQUER THIS WORLD!" He laughed as the other robots combined with him and he said "Well maybe I should just get rid of them." Then he crushed them and went back to Rob.***

***When Visx got back Rob Van Dam wasn't there. He saw him climbing up the wall like a wildcat and shook his head before using a grappling hook that latched onto Rob's back with the sharp side. Rob cried out as it yanked across his back, leaving a bloody scar on it as he fell back into his chair. Visx called up "Hey, Jarvis can you use the new improved technology on the chair." Jarvis, the audio computer he stole from Iron Man locked Rob up into a high tech security basis and Rob groaned angrily as Visx did an evil laugh and said "I win..."**

***Sly Cooper pranced around the alley way in a secretive manner and pulled out a Walkie Talkie "Ok gang, I'm in position to be handed the clockerwork parts. Murray can you open the door for me?" Murray's heavy voiced spoke "Sure pal, no one can stop THE MURRAY! The thunderflop shows no fear! Only DESTRUCTION!" Murray crashed through the door and Bently popped his head out of his turtle shell before getting out of Murray's arms and said dizzily. "We are never... doing that again..."**

***Visx heard a crash and said "What was that!?" Then Murray pushed through and said "Hey you! Give my gang the Clockerwork parts now!" Sly walked in and saw Rob on the chair and said "Guys look, that person needs help!" Bently looked and said "To get to him we need to pick pocket that guy right there and his two security guards. Then Murray and I need to get to that winch up there and turn it. Then I'll bomb that computer up there that will fry the system and release him. Murray I need you to get into a fight with that Robot while Sly and I do the rest." Murray nodded and said "No problem chump! CAVEMAN ATTACK!" Then he collided with Visx."**

***AngaSong and Danny froze when they heard "CAVEMAN ATTACK!" Then Danny grabbed onto AngaSong and phased her through the walls of the place and saw Murray attacking Visx and Bently scrambling the computer with Sly trying free Rob. AngaSong then yelled "I know that dude!" pointing to Visx and Danny said "These guys need to chill out!" Then he used his ghostly wail {soundwave that is powerful} and evryone but Rob went flying into the wall unconsious***

***Jak and Daxter heard a sound coming from a building nearby and Jak went crazy and covered his head with his ears and said "AUGGHHH! Daxter block the nosie out!" Before Dax could do anyting Jak screeched in anger and became Dark Jak with Dark Eco sparking from him. "Remind me never to piss you off." Dax said before Jak grabbed him forcefully and tossing him on his shoulder and running inside and using his dark eco jump to break down the door.*\**

**: ( *Jak and Daxter heard a sound coming from a building nearby and Jak went crazy and covered his head with his ears and said "AUGGHHH! Daxter block the nosie out!" Before Dax could do anyting Jak screeched in anger and became Dark Jak with Dark Eco sparking from him. "Remind me never to piss you off." Dax said before Jak grabbed him forcefully and tossing him on his shoulder and running inside and using his dark eco jump to break down the door.*\\ )**

**: *Kane walked in town and saw a flash of purple light before running into to see a Dark Ecoed Jak, The Cooper Gang, AngaSong and Danny, Visx, and of course Rob. He went to him quickly and yanked the tech stuff off him and Rob collapsed with pain flowing through him. Kane caught him in his arms and said "Are you okay?" Rob stared up at him and fell back in heap and his cheek rested against Kane's hard shoulder. "I promise never to do what I did again Rob, I'm sorry."**

***When Rob awoke, everyone but Visx was staring at him. They all looked at him conceringly but he first saw Kane. He smiled up at him weakly and reached up to take Kane's hand. "I heard your apology but I wanted to tell you that it's okay and that I love you too... somewhat..." Kane smiled and said now we gotta handle Visx" he said and turned to him. He grabbed the robotic throat and said "You are going to pay... DEEPLY!" Then Visx cried out and said squeaky "Must ELIMINATE ALL!" Before the robot broke off and it revealed a tiny little baby boy...**


End file.
